Slayers: The Betrayal
by Xelena
Summary: Guess what????!!!!!! I'm done with this story! Thanks forever for all the nice reviews I got from you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, TV Tokyo, and Softx.  
Notes: represent a person's thoughts and " "obviously are when someone's speaking. * * means dreammode. Also, this takes place about three years after TRY. So Lina is about 20 years old.  
  
Slayers: The Betrayal  
The Capture!  
  
In his subspace dimension, Xelloss sat drinking tea in deep thought. He was trying to think of some way to get Lina to join the Mazoku, meaning that he would kill her and then resurrect her as one. She had great magical capacity, and in their weakened state, her power would be a great asset.  
  
*…Xelloss was drinking tea, perfectly calm, in the middle of her dream! Lina opened her mouth to speak and found that no words issued forth from her open mouth. She closed her mouth hurriedly and tried again. "What are you doing here, Xelloss?" Lina yelled. "What do you mean, Lina-chan? Xelloss said calmly. "You know perfectly well what I mean, Xelloss!" she snapped. Xelloss wondered why Lina was getting so upset, and calmly replied, "Ah, but Lina, you already know my answer." Lina was getting irritated very quickly. "No Xelloss, I don't… oh no you don't!" "I do and I will. That is a secret. Sleep well."*  
  
  
Lina sat bolt upright in her bed. She was covered with a sheen of perspiration, and had sweated through her sheets, and that just wasn't something she normally did. It was a dream, she thought. Just a dream. Even with that reassurance, Lina couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. After stretching, Lina stuffed her feet into her slippers and walked to the window, opening it in one smooth motion. It's another beautiful day. She sighed. The inn they were staying at was on the outskirts of Seyruun, Amelia's home. Yawning, Lina shuffled over to her bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and left the bathroom, brushing her hair. Lina then pulled on the pair of orange-red leggings and matching tunic that she had bought yesterday. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she had made the right decision, Her outfit went perfectly with her eyes and hair. She stuffed her feet into her boots, grabbed her new black cloak, and put her demonsblood talisman on. Her cloak swished as she turned around, showing the blood red color on the inside. After thinking about it for a second, she grabbed her new sword. It was a new model, thin and light, yet fatally sharp. Lina then ran out of the room, cloak flaring out behind her, and down to the breakfast room.   
"Good Morning, minna" Lina yelled.   
"Morning Lina-san!" Amelia answered back, with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm. One might think that the two of them had had a couple cups of coffee already.   
"So, how did you sleep, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, looking up from his cup of coffee.   
"Well, other than the strange dream-, uh, what I mean is that I slept well. Uhh, yeah." Everyone stared at her.   
"Lina-san, what aren't you telling us?" Amelia stated sternly.   
"What do you mean, Amelia. I told you I slept fine." Lina sat down, asked the waitress for a cup of their strongest coffee and a stack of pancakes, and reviewed her dream. What was Xelloss up to? Knowing him, it couldn't be anything good that was for sure.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her food. As she started eating, she heard a familiar voice ring out. "Hello minna-san!"   
Just the person I was looking for. "Ne, Xelloss , could I talk to you later?" Lina asked.   
"Whatever for Lina-chan?" he inquired.   
"I just have a few questions, is that alright?" Lina asked, that familiar glint of evil in her eye.   
"Sure, I'll meet you in my room after breakfast. Bye!"   
Lina finished breakfast, and excused herself. Going back up the stairs, she headed for Xelloss's room. Stopping in front of the door, she breathed in deeply. Just as she was about to knock, Xelloss voice was heard from inside. "You may come in, Lina" And there he was. Sitting on his bed, a magical tome spread in his lap.   
"What can I do for you, Lina?"   
"Alright, Xel, I want an explanation and I want it now! What were you doing in my dream this morning?"   
"Oh, that. Well, you see," and he disappeared. "Xelloss, where are you?" All of the sudden, two powerful arms wrapped around her from behind, and a hand covered her mouth. "that is a secret." Xelloss finished. Since Lina was struggling to break free from his grasp, she didn't notice that he unwrapped one of his arms to grab his staff. When she looked back at him, she saw him swing the crimson gem on his staff towards her head and her eyes widened in fear. She screamed in pain against his hand as the gem contacted with her skull. Multi-colored lights flared inside her eyelids.   
"Xelloss, why?" Lina managed before she collapsed. Since she had been grabbed from behind, she didn't see the sadistic smirk Xelloss had plastered on his face.   
"How is it possible," Xelloss asked himself, levitating off the ground with Lina in his arms, "that Lina Inverse fell right into my hands so easily." And with that, he vanished, an unconscious Lina grasped in his arms.  
  
"Where'd Lina go?" Gourry asked for the billionth time.  
"For the last time, Gourry. She went to talk to Xelloss about something." Zelgadis told him, acid dripping from his voice.   
"Zelgadis-san," Amelia ventured. "do we know why Lina wanted to talk to Xelloss-san so badly."   
"No we don't unfortunately." Zelgadis glanced up the stairs.  
"Well, why don't I see?" Amelia offered.   
"All right. She's in Xelloss' room, remember."   
"I know, Zelgadis-san." Amelia called from the stairs.  
Amelia stopped in front of Xelloss's door. Knocking, she waited. And waited. Trying the handle, she found the door unlocked. She pushed it open, and screamed.  
  
Meanwhile…  
Lina woke up, and, feeling the area around her with her hands, realized that she was in a bed. As she opened her eyes, she also realized that she was no longer in the town, let alone the inn she had been staying at. Where am I, She thought back to what she last remembered, and memory flooded through her. Her talk with Xelloss was recalled vividly. As was his disappearance, reappearance behind her, and his answer to her question. It all made perfect sense.  
"Xelloss!" Lina roared. "I demand an explanation for this treatment. As Lina took in her surroundings, she noticed the table about three feet from her and the chair next to it. She turned away, and when she looked back at the table, Xelloss was sitting in the chair, sipping tea. "Now, now Lina-chan. You should calm down for your own sake." Xelloss said. Whether or not he was being sarcastic, Lina couldn't tell.   
"How can I be calm when I was knocked out for asking a question. And another thing, for what reason did you knock me out, huh? I mean that staff really hurts. What did I do that caused you, supposedly a friend, to knock me out? Oh, wait. I forgot. You've double-crossed me before. When we were looking for Galvayra." Lina panted, out of breath from yelling at him.   
"Well, I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities. First you must calm down however. This is for your own good."   
"My own good, you say? My own good! How in the world can this possibly help me in any way? Answer that!"   
"Well," Xelloss opened his eyes fully, and, as Lina looked into their amethyst depths, she shivered. "You know when you were fighting Kanzel and Mazenda, and they said that they wanted you to join them and swear allegiance to their master, Chaos Dragon Gaav?"   
"What's your point, Xel?"  
"The Beastmaster, my own wonderful master, Xelas Metallium, wants me to take you to meet her.  
"Me? Meet with a Dark Lord? You're up to something, aren't you? There's a catch, I can smell it!"   
Xelloss smiled at her, with a mischievious glint in his eyes. "Right as always, Lina. The catch is that when you meet her, you'll either be, or will have at least decided to become, a Mazoku." Lina looked at him sadly.   
"Why? What do I have that you could possibly want?"   
"Well, Lina, you have incredible power, as you probably know. And since you have essentially defeated two of our fellow dark lords, including the most powerful,"   
"You mean Phibrizzo, don't you."   
"Yes. You see Lina, it's actually not a bad deal. You'll still be able to see your friends,, you'll just have to take orders from Zelas all the time instead of the occasional ones from Luna."   
"But Xelloss, if I'm Mazoku , doesn't that mean that I'll feed off other's emotions, including those of my friends."   
"Unfortunately, that's true Lina. But that doesn't mean that you can't still BE 'friends.'"  
"Alright Xelloss. You've made me change my mind from a definite no to a maybe, but only a maybe. I'll still need time to think this over."  
"That's perfectly alright. It's not everyday that a powerful human sorcerer, let alone Her Chosen, decides to join us. Now, let's go meet Xelas. I want to introduce her to her new lieutenant. She's going to be so happy with me." And with that, he grabbed her hand and they vanished. 


	2. Reality of It All

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Slayers despite what I might wish. They belong to their creators in Japan.  
Notes: represent thoughts and " " represent talking. (obviously) Also, this takes place about three years after TRY. So Lina is about 20 years old.  
  
Slayers: The Betrayal  
Reality of it All  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis hurried up the stairs to Amelia. She was shaking. "Xelloss and Miss Lina are both gone." "What?!" Zelgadis yelled. "What do you mean gone?"   
"Exactly what I said. They're GONE."   
Zel sighed. "I knew Lina shouldn't have trusted him so much. He's Mazoku, which means that we can't trust him, and yet she continually did." Thinking deeply, Zelgadis figured that if they found Xelloss, they would find Lina. "We'll have to leave, and start looking for Xelloss." Amelia sighed.   
"Well, lets go." Zelgadis said.  
**********  
  
Xelloss was really starting to worry. Lina hadn't so much as fluttered an eyelid, and she'd been out for a full hour. Just as Xelloss was about to get up to start pacing again, she stirred slightly. "Good, she's finally waking up." He sighed with relief. Lina's eyes closed tightly for a moment, and then she slowly opened them.   
Lina woke up with a splitting headache. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. Upon inspection, she found that Xelloss had laid his staff across her throat. "Wha-, What the hell are you trying to do? Choke me?!"   
"Why Lina-chan, why would I want to kill you?"  
"Isn't that the only way I can become Mazoku. By being killed and resurrected as one?" "  
Well, yes…"   
"So why do you think I asked." "  
Because you're eager to meet Zelas, right?" Lina sighed.   
Suddenly Xelloss turned away as if in deep thought. Lina looked over at him and smiled. Now's my chance.   
Oh, no, my dear darling Lina, Xelloss smirked. You don't honestly think that I'd be that careless. He had heard movement, and when he looked over at the bed through closed eyes, had seen that Lina was trying to sneak away, having lifted his staff from her neck. Xelloss phased out, and reappeared right in front of Lina.   
Lina looked back, and so didn't see who was in front of her. "Offf. Owww." Lina looked up and froze as strong, muscular arms closed around her. When she looked again, she saw that they were so close that their nose were almost touching. Shocked at being so close to that… that fruitcake, she tried desperately to pull away, but he was too strong. Seeing that she wouldn't be trying anything anytime soon, Xelloss took a chance. He put his hands on either side of her face, tilting her head up at the same time. Then, looking straight into her eyes, leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Lina's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream her outrage, realizing too late that her mouth wasn't free. Xelloss smiled inwardly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Lina couldn't think clearly. Xelloss was making a mess of her emotions, and she didn't know what to do. So she bit down on his tongue. Xelloss withdrew his tongue quickly, licking his lips in satisfaction.  
Lina stared at him wide-eyed. "Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing, you sick sadistic bastard!"   
"Why Lina-chan, I thought it was rather obvious what I was doing." Xelloss grinned.   
"No, I---" she stopped as realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened considerably. "You bast---" stopping again, this time because of Xelloss' new movement.   
Xelloss paused and allowed himself a smug look, then continued to kiss down her neck. As he reached her collarbone, he smiled once more. Stooping down, he scooped Lina up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.   
"Xelloss, what are you doing?" Lina asked, wide-eyed.   
"That's a secret, Lina-chan." Upon reaching the bed, he set her down on it and then proceeded to pick up where he had left off. Unbuttoning the first few buttons on her tunic, he kissed along her collarbone. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he massaged them gently, feeling her relax slightly. He brought his lips back up to her mouth, pressing them against her own. Grinning, he once again thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth that his tongue could reach.   
Taking a breather, he sat up, ridding himself of his shirt and belt. He had long since rid himself of their cloaks and her sword belts. Leaning down again, he finished unbuttoning Lina's tunic, despite her shouts of protest. Moving his hands up to her now bare chest, he cupped her left breast in his hand, massaging it gently and rubbing the hardened nipple with his thumb. Lina gasped. "Xelloss… stop, please."  
Xelloss paused at hearing the plea in her voice. "Lina-chan, My Lina-chan, do you really want me to stop?" Xelloss asked her seriously. Lina blinked at him, realizing this was her chance to get away. But she found that she was enjoying this and so she turned her head away, allowing him to continue, while mentally slapping herself.  
Placing his mouth on Lina's right breast, he sucked on it gently. Lina moaned and writhed in his grip. After her breast was a nice rosy red, he started sucking on her other breast, eliciting small gasps and moans from Lina. Finished with her chest, he made a trail of kisses down her abdomen,, running his hands along her sides at the same time. Reaching her pants, he sat up and took her shirt off completely, Leaning next to her ear, he whispered, "I love you, Lina-chan." Scooting back a little, he grabbed her hands, and pulled her gloves off. While Lina was absorbed in the pleasure Xelloss was giving her, he pulled her pants off, and threw them over the side of the bed, on top of his own. Lowering himself onto her, he thrust into her, making Lina cry out.  
  
As the two made love, Lina's companions continued their search for their lost, but certainly not lonely, friend. However, at the moment, they were eating dinner at an inn, albeit a different one then the one our friends started at. This one was along the road leading away from Seyruun.  
Gourry and Amelia ate with their usual ferocity, while Zelgadis looked on with disgust. He had his usual cup of coffee, but instead of no food, he actually had a plate in front of him. He was already done with his food, but still it was the fact that he had actually eaten that was amazing. "So, now that you've eaten, what do you propose we do?" Zelgadis asked. Amelia and Gourry looked up.   
"Well…" And for about an hour they stayed at the table, discussing what their next move would be.  
  
A bedroom, Wolf Pack Island:  
Lina woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. Feeling the area around her, her hand bumped into something. Turning to look, she realized that it was just Xelloss. Just Xelloss?!" Her mind shrieked at her. He's evil, a Mazoku. How can you be so relaxed!? It occurred to Lina that those were always Zelgadis' exact words to her. But that didn't deter Lina in the slightest. Rather, she promptly went back to sleep.   
When she woke up for the second time that day, the first thing she did was to look for Xelloss. Seeing that he wasn't in the room with her, she decided to examine her surroundings in more detail.  
  
In Xelas' throne room:  
"How is the acquisition of my new servant going, Xelloss?" Xelas asked, lounging on her throne.   
"Quite well, mistress. Lina has agreed to become one of us and I'm sure she'll get used to her new powers soon enough. She IS L-sama's chosen after all."   
"Xel, I do want you to realize that her friends are searching for her as we speak."   
"I am, mistress, and I intend to make her Mazoku as soon as possible.  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope you're not too upset at this turn of events, or that I'm living it as a cliff hanger. Review please.  
  
  



	3. Devil or Angel?

Disclaimers: No, I do not own Slayers, so no, I do not own any of the characters. However, the story line came from MY OWN imagination, so please don't take it.  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is. Chapter 3 of Slayers: The Betrayal. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Enjoy!  
Slayers: The Betrayal  
Devil or Angel?  
Lina continued to walk around. She didn't know where she was, let alone being on Wolf Pack Island. Had she known, she would've throttled Xelloss already. Wandering through the halls, she came upon a huge set of beautifully carved wooden doors that reached from floor to ceiling. Raising her hand to knock, she felt a chill come over her. Hurriedly, she pulled her hand down and stumbled back. Stumbled right into a warm body. "Oof." Before she could turn her head, a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
Xelloss, dismissed by Xelas, teleported back to his room, expecting to see Lina still asleep. But no such luck. She was obviously wandering around. Teleporting back to the hall, he looked down it in time to see Lina wandering up towards Xelas' doors to her throne room. Worried, he phased in behind her, just as she stumbled back… into him. Seeing her leaning against him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.  
Lina gasped as a pair of arms she was long familiar with wrapped around her. "Xelloss, what do you think you're doing?" she questioned, afraid slightly of what he might answer.  
"I'm hugging you, or more specifically, keeping you from making a horrible mistake. After all, you wouldn't want the mistress' wolves to attack you since you're still human, would you?"  
Wolves? her mind asked. Why would there be wolves on the mainland? Suddenly, it all clicked in her mind. She slowly turned in his grip and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Xelloss, where are we?"  
"Why we're on Wolf Pack Island, domain of Beastmaster Xelas Metallium, Lina-chan." Xelloss smirked as her expression turned to one of absolute horror and then anger. He was having a feast.  
"We're where?! Are you nuts, she's going to kill me!" Lina freaked out. How could he have done this to her? This was nuts.  
"Well, technically yes. Except that it wouldn't be her killing you, it'd be me, and then she would resurrect you."   
Lina's mouth dropped open. "Wha-, what did you say?!"   
Xelloss grinned. Lina's mind was going into total shut down mode. The shock was too much. So she promptly fainted into his arms.  
  
Zelgadis sat at the window, thinking. Lina, where are you? I told you not to trust him, but would you listen? He remembered the hours each night for the past two days that they'd spent trying to plan their next move. He also remembered how Gourry didn't understand anything beyond the point that they had to find Lina. Amelia, of course, couldn't believe that Xelloss-san would do anything so horrible. But, she still helped quite a bit. She figured that if they figured out where Beastmaster reigned, they might be able to find Xelloss. Find Xelloss, find Lina. That was their theory anyway.   
Amelia was thinking along similar terms. How could Xelloss-san do something so vile? Wasn't he their friend? And each time, her mind reminded her that Lina was in danger because Xelloss was Mazoku afterall.   
And as both went to sleep, they were thinking about the next day.  
  
Zelgadis sat a table drinking coffee. He was pondering their chances of finding where Xelas reigned and where that was in location. "Good Morning, Amelia." Zel said, not even looking up as the princess sat down, and answered back with considerable enthusiasm.   
"Good Morning, Zelgadis-san." Amelia waved the waitress over and ordered breakfast. "Zelgadis-san, don't look so down. I'm sure we'll find the answers in the Royal Libraries."   
They had decided to head back into Seyruun for the libraries there. Amelia was sure they'd find something in the castle ones or else in the ones all around the city.  
"I sure hope you're right, Amelia. I sure hope you're right."   
Hearing footsteps, they both looked up to see a cheerful Gourry coming down the steps.  
Watching Gourry eat, both Zelgadis AND Amelia sweatdropped. He was eating like he had not a care in the world. But then again, they weren't really expecting him to remember anything they'd told him so they weren't too surprised.   
After he had finished his food, they started out towards Seyruun. Around mid-afternoon, Gourry popped a typical Gourry question. "Hey Zel, Amelia. You're both sorcerers, so why don't you already know what the domain of Xelas Metallium is called or where it is?"  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "Gourry-san," Amelia began, "We have told you this before. There's only one person who studied the Dark Lord and his generals. For that same reason, Lina is the only one who would know where Xelas reigns and where it is located. Yes, she did say once that it was an island, but nothing else is known by any of us, except her."  
"Oh, okay then." Gourry said, and then kept walking like nothing had happened.  
"He's denser than you would imagine a guy could be. How does Lina-san deal with him all the time?"  
"I don't know Amelia, I don't know." Zelgadis said before catching up to Gourry.  
"Zelgadis-san, wait up!" Amelia said, casting Ray Wing in order to catch up to the guys.  
  
Lina awoke with a pounding headache. Opening her eyes, she made out a blurred outline of a face hovering over hers. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her eyes. Or, at least, she tried. But for some reason she couldn't. Craning her neck, she tried desperately to see what was keeping her from rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Seeing nothing on the blurred edges of her vision, she sighed and laid back against the pillows. "Having trouble, Lina-chan?"  
All the sudden, the memories from earlier that day rushed back to her. Her hand paused before the elaborately decorated doors, Xelloss' arms wrapped around her, preventing movement, the revelation given to her, and fainting into his arms. Lina felt deep-seated fear settle into her stomach and rage towards Xelloss build a steel wall around her heart. "You! You evil, sick, sadistic man! I can't believe that you would do this to me!" Lina writhed, trying to move.   
"Lina, Lina. Stop struggling. You're only hurting yourself, and that's no good." Xelloss tsked, and shook his finger at her.  
"Xelloss! You give me a straight answer or I'll slice you in half with the Ragna Blade!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Oh really? And how would you manage to hurt me, seeing as you're secured to the bed with magically-sealed chains? Hmm?" Xelloss looked at her with a twisted smirk.   
His words slowly sunk in and Lina realized why she hadn't been able to move. Fearing the worst, she tried to cast the dragon slave. The chains bound to her wrists, ankles, and abdomen glowed an eerie purple, and Lina could hear electricity surging up the metal. He wouldn't! her heart told her. He wouldn't dare. Lina looked up at him fearfully. Seeing the anticipation in both his expression and eyes, she screamed at him. "You sadistic bastard! Help me! I'm going to get fried!"   
"Now Lina. If I helped you, you might get the wrong impression of me!" he smiled at her, his eyes glowing the same color as the chains.   
Lina saw this and whimpered. He had set the spells on the chains, so she knew it would be horrible. She tried to brace herself for the shock, but failed. Raw energy filled her, electrocuting her. She let loose an ear-piercing scream that lasted for the full two minutes that she was shocked. Then, it stopped and she collapsed, tears flowing down her face and still writhing from the pain. Turning her head, she glanced up at Xelloss through tear-stained eyes. "Why? I thought I was more to you than a toy." Sighing, she turned her head the other way, and started crying again.   
"Lina, Lina, Lina. You are much more than that to me, but this was the only way I could keep you from hurting yourself worse than a shock. Also, you have to be able to handle that level of pain constantly if you're to be Mistress' lieutenant."  
"So that's what this is about. It has nothing to do with me personally. So then, how long?" Lina asked, eyes closed. "Xelloss?" she looked to where he was previously, but now he was gone. "Typical." She sighed, and laid back on the pillows.   
  
Xelloss phased into her throne room, and kneeled, waiting to be recognized. "Xelloss, how's it going?"  
"She wishes to know how long, Mistress."   
"Very well. I'm glad she's accepted. Tell her tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Oh, and Xelloss? Good job."  
"Thank you."  
  
Lina heard a cloak swish by her face, and then felt weight on the bed. "Xelloss?" She opened her eyes, and saw his violet eyes in the darkness. "So, what's the verdict? How long do I have?"   
"Till tomorrow morning, Lina-chan." Lina sighed and closed her eyes.   
"Thank you for telling me."   
"Your welcome." Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. "And Lina? I love you."  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy as much as I liked writing it! I'm grateful for your patience, and I'm so sorry it took so long. I kept getting sidetracked. And now- onto Chapter 4!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Ups & Downs

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Slayers.  
AN: … mean thoughts, *…* mean dreams, and '…' mean mind-speech.  
Slayers: The Betrayal  
Ups and Downs  
Zelgadis, Gourry, and Amelia were making good time. They were on the hill overlooking Seyruun already.  
"Come on, you two! The royal libraries are near the Temple of Ceipheed, in the center of the city!" Amelia shouted as she started towards the gates.  
Lina, Zelgadis thought, Please stay safe for me, for us.  
  
Lina thought she heard a plea for her safety, but when she listened again, she heard nothing. "Oh well, must have been my imagination." Dismissing it as such, she looked towards the window, only to see a shadow flit across the space. "Who's there?" Staring into the space, she tried to see if someone was there, but there was nothing. Closing her eyes, she sighed, and moved into a more comfortable position. Or rather, she tried to do so. But Lina soon found that she could do no such thing, as she was tied down to the bed she was laying on.   
In a flash, the previous day's events came back to her. Scared, and knowing that she was in a Dark Lord's domain, she struggled to break free. Hearing the wind whistle past her ear, she turned her head, trying to see if somewhere was there. Sighing when she saw no one and heard no more, Lina faced the ceiling again. But the person she saw was not someone she wanted to see.  
Xelloss raised his staff above him and slammed it through her chest. Lina screamed once, and collapsed, still, onto the bed. Untying her from the bed, Xelloss picked her up and teleported into his mistress's throne room. Speaking while he laid Lina down on the ground, he told of the past event.   
"Thank you, Xelloss. You may go now." Stepping down from her dais, she called on her own power and that of the Ruby-eyed lord in order to change Lina from human to Mazoku.  
  
Lina awoke with a hurricane-sized headache.   
"So Lina-chan, how do you feel?"  
"How do you think I feel, you imbecile! I feel horrible, I have a headache the size of a wrecking ball, and" Pausing as her stomach growled, she blushed. "I'm really really hungry."  
Smirking, he hid his joy with false concern. "Well, let's see if we can do something about that." Grabbing her hand, he transported her to the town he had taken her from.   
"What are we doing here?"  
"Didn't you just say that you were hungry? So-"  
"Oh." Spotting the tavern across the street, she started towards it. Remembering Xelloss, she turned back only to find him gone. "Oh well." Entering the establishment, she waved a waitress over. Placing the order, she started to add something else, and so looked up at the waitress. Suddenly, she was met with screams of "Mazoku!" and "Demon!" Standing up, she slapped her hands onto the flat of the table. "What do you mean? I'm not a Mazoku, I'm a killer of Dark Lords!"   
"Oh, this is horrible! Lina Inverse has become a Mazoku!"  
"What did you just say? Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time…"  
"Run, she's casting the Dragon Slave!"   
"…me be destroyed by the power you and I possess. Dragon Slave!" A gigantic ball of red energy flew out of Lina's hands and expanded, consuming everything. All that could be seen once the smoke had blown away was a shaking girl. "How dare they? Serves them right for daring to call me a Mazoku! I may be the Chaos Child, but I'm not a Mazoku!" Spotting a shattered piece of glass, she raised her boot to step on it and screamed.   
Lina collapsed, sobbing. "Why are my eyes slitted? I'm human, not Mazoku! My eyes should be normal!" Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to the forefront of her mind, and she screamed again. "No, noooooo! I thought that it was a very bad dream. I- I can't be a Mazoku. I just can't."  
"Why Lina-chan! You look positively disturbed! Whatever is the matter?"  
Lina slowly looked up at Xelloss, a malicious glint in her eyes. "You. You bastard! You sick, sadistic bastard! You knew what I was and you still let me go into that human establishment! How could you?!" Rising, she ran at him, a fireball built in her hands.   
Xelloss was grinning like an idiot, until a fire-version of the Dynast Bras hit him fully. Snarling, he broke the spell and clenched his fists. Shaking his finger at Lina, he spoke in a pitying voice. "Lina, Lina, Lina. You really shouldn't have done that. It was a big mistake." Approaching her, he cast a low-voltage Mono Bolt and grabbed her shoulder.   
Lina collapsed in a writhing mass. Finally, she stopped and shakily rose to her knees. Glancing up at him with teary eyes, she muttered, "I thought you loved me."  
"Ah, my poor Lina-chan. I do love you, but you must understand that you belong to me."  
"Excuse me? Belong to you? I don't think so." Rising to her feet, she cast a mental magical amplification and started right into the Ragna Blade. "Lord of the Dreams that terrify, Sword of the cold and darkness. Free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!" Steadying her shaking legs, she snarled and ran at him.  
Xelloss side-stepped out of Lina's way, disappearing as he moved. Teleporting directly behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Lina was surprised and therefore let the Blade dissipate. Leaning down, Xelloss whispered into her ear. "I do love you, more than anything, but my priorities are obeying my mistress and doing as she asks." Sighing, he continued. "We're going to go back to the Island now, so that you can be properly introduced to your new master."  
Appearing inside the throne room, he and Lina kneeled and waited to be acknowledged. 'Xelloss, I am sorry. I don't want to do this, but you did not obey my orders, and instead killed Lina quickly and without pain. Due to this disobedience, I must demote you to priest only.' Opening the link to Lina too, she added, 'Lina, as my new general, you must cooperate with Xelloss to carry out my wishes. Whatever grudges you hold against him, must NOT interfere with my orders. Understood?'   
'Yes, mistress.'  
'Now then, I have an assignment for you both. You will go to Seyruun's Royal Libraries, where the chimera, princess, and swordsman are now. Lina, you must communicate to them that you are still human. Xelloss, your job is to find the Claire Bible manuscript about the Dark Lords and destroy. You'll know it when you see it. Also, there is a map. It's destruction is not necessary, but Lina's friends must not find it. Understood?' They both nodded. 'Good. Dismissed.'  
  
Appearing outside the libraries, Xelloss told Lina the plan, and where to go to find her friends. 'They're in the ancient texts section, at the center of this particular library. I know you've sensed Amelia because your face is green. Remember, leave the Bible for me.'   
  
The travelers had come to Seyruun, hoping to find a clue to Lina's whereabouts. Zelgadis was searching the portion on Mazoku and their hierarchy. Due to the evil aura in the area, Amelia had taken Gourry and gone to search through the scripts on the Claire Bible. However, Zelgadis believed that information on Xelas' domain would be found in this section. Suddenly, he held still and listened. A cry of joy could be heard nearby. "Oh, is he going to be jealous. And this must be the map she was talking about, which means that I can keep it." Hoping to jump the person, Zelgadis crept around the corner, but to his surprise, no one was there.  
Lina had heard movement, seen an aura approaching and had teleported to a position above her past one. She almost cried out when she saw who it was. Zel! About to teleport to him, she was stopped by a hand around her mouth. Suddenly, she was whipped around, and was face-to-face with a very upset Xelloss. His eyes flashing, he mentally yelled at her. 'What do you're doing? The Bible is my job. Mistress told you not to interfere. Your target is below us, so I suggest you give me the Bible and do your job.'  
'Fine.' About to disappear, she was stopped by an iron grip on her arm.  
'The Bible.' Snarling, she thrust it at him, flinching when his eyes glowed and the Bible turned to ash. 'Good. Now have fun. And don't try anything funny, because I'm going to be watching.'  
'Stupid fruitcake. Now, to find Zelgadis.' Spotting him, she teleported behind and started to speak, only to find herself on the wrong end of his sword. "Zel? It's me, Lina. Ah, could you move your sword?"   
"Lina? Lina!" Sheathing the sword, he hugged her. "Where have you been, and how did you get away from Xelloss?"   
"Zelgadis, I have something to tell you." Glancing around, she couldn't sense Xelloss and sighed. "I'm not-" Suddenly she screamed, lightning surrounding her.  
  
  
Well, that's it for Part 4. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post. It's been written for about a week and a half, as I finished it on my trip in Costa Rica, but it needed to be typed, and I didn't get around to it. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. The epilogue to Betrayal, The Aftermath, will be out shortly.  
-Xelena  



	5. Epilogue: The Aftermath

Slayers: The Betrayal  
Epilogue: The Aftermath  
AN: I don't really need to say that I don't own anything here, do I? Anyways, the R-rating is because of pure evilness on Xel's part and language, as you'll soon see. And for parts in previous chapters… *cough* uh, hehe. Anyways hope you enjoy. OOC-ness as is typical.  
Zelgadis was startled when Lina was cut off by her own scream.  
"Zelgadis-san, what's wrong? We heard a scream and-" Amelia stopped talking as Zelgadis motioned towards Lina's writhing form. "Wha--- Lina-san?" Turning to Zelgadis, she looked at him questioningly.  
"She walked behind me and startled me. And then she started to say something, only to be cut off by this." Zelgadis supplied as he waved his hands towards Lina.  
'Xelloss, I know you're behind this. So just go back to Xelas and tell her that I disobeyed orders. That way I can be punished once, okay?'   
'Oh, but Lina. This is so much more fun. Now, I can appear to them right as I rescue you and then take you to Xelas to be punished.'  
'You sick, sadistic bastard! You let me go or I'll tell Xelas that you fried me for your enjoyment.'  
'Oh, really? And who is she more likely to believe?' Xelloss said, the contempt evident in his voice.  
That shut Lina up, but suddenly it dawned on her that she was of the same rank as him, and therefore she could break the spell. Calling on her powers, she threw her arms out, shattering the spell. Collapsing into a heap, she started to get up only to be pushed back down by someone's foot on her spine. Growling, she ground out a curse. "Xelloss, you let me up or else I'm gonna shred you into tiny pieces!"   
'Well, Lina-chan, I guess I'll oblige you and your friends.' Appearing from the astral plane, he ground his foot into Lina's back some more. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted. 'Xelloss, what do you think you're doing to my general?'  
'Mistress, she disobeyed you and tried to tell Zelgadis what she was.'  
'Okay fine. But since you have already fried her, I have no punishment to give. So, why don't you let Lina-chan up, and tell them. It no longer matters if they know as they cannot do anything about it.'  
'Lina-chan, I've explained to Xelloss that his punishment is enough, and I've changed my mind anyways. You can tell them since they're powerless against you.'  
They both acknowledged her, and she finally was able to stand up, as Xel removed his foot from her back. Or she tried to stand anyways. But once she was stable, she fell again. Xelloss felt guilty for the first time in a millennium at hurting her so much, and caught her. Lina looked up at him, tears in her eyes. 'Why are you helping me?'  
'Because I love you, and feel guilty about how much I hurt you. I let myself get out of control. I'm sorry, Lina-chan.'  
'I shouldn't be forgiving you, but I'm going to do so anyway.'  
'Good, I'm glad.'  
Looking back towards the threesome of travelers, Xelloss slipped his arm around Lina's lower back so she wouldn't fall again. Lina cleared her throat and started. "Guys, what I was going to tell you is self-explanatory since Xelloss was the one who kidnapped me. Casting a mental power amplification followed by the chant for Flow Break, the light around her shimmered, and she looked up guiltily.   
Zelgadis reached for his sword at the same time Gourry did, while Amelia gasped. It was Amelia who spoke. "Lina-san, what have you done? Why didn't you fight back, try to escape?"  
"Well, Amelia-san, it's not that easy for a mortal. You see, Lina couldn't escape because if she went outside the main hall while she was human, Mistress' wolves would've eaten her. And after I found her before Lord Beastmaster's doors, I tied her down to my bed. That was yesterday. Early this morning, she heard your plea but dismissed it as imagination, and right after that I killed her. So, as you can see, she didn't really have a choice."  
"You lie!" Everyone looked over at Gourry in shock. "Lina didn't join you, otherwise she wouldn't have rejected Gaav."  
Lina sighed sadly. "Gourry, I didn't join him. I didn't have a chance to say no."  
"But Lina, what about me? What about us?"  
"Gourry, I'm sorry. I loved you like that at one time, but I'm not the one for you. Sylphiel deserves you more."  
Gourry let his eyes be shadowed by bowing his head. "No," he whispered. "No!" Running at Lina, he had his sword unsheathed before Lina could react.  
Xelloss, supporting her as he was, recognized the tell-tale glint of steel and teleported away, but not before Gourry sliced open a line straight up her torso. Zel and Amelia looked at Gourry in horror, while Xelloss snarled, livid with rage. He saw Lina start to fall forward after swaying and quickly knelt down with her so she could gain as much support from him as possible.   
Lina felt an aura in front of her and knew it was Xelloss. "Why? Why did he strike me?" Before she fainted.  
Xelloss glared at Gourry, before phasing away, his words echoing around them. "I'll be back for you, Gabriev."  
Amelia turned to Gourry. "Gourry-san, I thought you loved her."  
Zelgadis added, "Now Xelloss has you on his hit list. You are a dead man, Gourry."  
"I did love her, but now she's betrayed me. She joined HIM, and deserves nothing but pain." Zelgadis and Amelia stared at him in horror.   
Zelgadis finally got his mouth to work. "Wherever did you get a sword like that anyway?"  
"When I was in Neo Sairaag visiting Sylphiel. Lina was in the library researching black magic and I bought this for protection."  
  
Lina heard someone calling her name and then a second voice joined in. But whereas the both voices held concern, the second one held more command. Slowly opening her eyes, Lina saw Xelloss and her mistress hovering over her. "Oh Lina-chan, you're alright. I'm so sorry that I didn't teleport away in time. Mistress, would it be asking too much for her to have protected armor?"  
"Actually Xelloss, I was thinking of that too. Sherra has armor, so why shouldn't my general? After all, she is one of us now." Turning to telepathy, she nodded to both of them. 'Xelloss, the swordsman must be 'relieved' of his weapon, and must be sufficiently injured so that he cannot hurt another with his sword. Although his sword will no longer be able to hurt you after you have your armor, he's too dangerous to risk it now. Lina-chan, I'll show you the armor now, however you can put whatever spells on it you wish. Whatever you like since it is yours now. As for a weapon, I shall elongate your dagger, and change the magic to black.'  
Xellas took Lina into her throne room, and then to a closet, hidden in a particularly dark corner of the room. Taking out a full suit, armor and outfit included, she laid them on the floor. "Well, Lina-chan? The tunic as you can see is tan, the cape black with purple inside, and the pants black, just like Xelloss' own clothing. As for the armor, it's black and made of Orihalcon. Now, hand me the sheath and sword belt." Lina picked them up and handed them to her. "As you can see, the sheath is also of Orihalcon metal. Once you start to slide the sword in, it will conform to fit the size and length of it. As for the belt, it is the same as this headband." Xellas tapped her silk headband. "It has ancient runes inscribed on it, and will protect you. Now hand me your dagger." Lina slid it out of it's sheath and handed it to her mistress. A black glow surrounded it, and then proceeded to seep into the blade. Another glow, dark purple this time, surrounded it, and slowly in elongated into a long thin sword.   
Lina picked up the new outfit, and stored it in a subspace pocket. 'Thank you, Lord Beastmaster.' Turning, she walked back to the room she had been given, and changed into the new armor. Standing in front of the mirror, she gazed at her new reflection. The armor simply screamed power and gave away how powerful she know was, as if she didn't radiate power already. Teleporting into the throne room, she waited to be acknowledged.   
"Well, my general, what do you think? Are you ready to battle that ignorant swordsman again?"  
"I am, Mistress. I'm very happy about how I look."  
"And you, my priest?"  
Lina glanced out of the corner of her eye and spotted Xelloss in the shadows by the door.  
"I agree with Lina-chan."  
Lina and Xelloss both looked up at their mistress and awaited orders. 'You two are to destroy the sword that the swordsman holds. If he fights, kill him.'  
'Mistress,' Lina started, 'May I injure him sufficiently that he never fights again instead?'  
'What did you have in mind, Lina?'  
'Well, if he put up a fight, I could just cripple him.'  
'I like it general of mine. Do it! Dismissed.'  
  
Zelgadis, Gourry, and Amelia sat under the old tree in the royal gardens and comtemplated, each to his/her own thoughts. Suddenly Amelia jumped up, ran over to Gourry, and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him quite violently. "Gourry-san, what is wrong with you? As much as Xelloss might not like you, you have never given him a reason to kill you. Now, however, you are a do-"  
"doomed man. That you are Gourry." Amelia and Zelgadis whipped around to see Lina and Xelloss standing side-by-side. Xelloss' aura was visible as a black shadow surrounding his body and his staff's ruby pulsed with power. Lina's change in appearance was quite obvious. For one thing, she and Xelloss looked like twins with their eyes matching their hair, and their clothing matching each others. In fact, the only difference was that whereas Xelloss had a bag and a staff, Lina had armor and a sword, a very sinister looking blade if the sheath was any evidence.  
"Gourry, give us the sword. If you do than I won't need to draw this blade, and that happens to be something I'd prefer to not do." As she spoke, she gripped the hilt of her sword and with her other hand, cast a small fireball in her palm.   
"I won't Lina and you can't make me." Zel and Amelia stared on in abject horror.   
"Ah, Gourry-san, that is where you are wrong." Xelloss spoke for the first time. "You see, you don't seem to realize the armor that Lina is wearing makes her invicible. Here's the proof." Xelloss said calmly, as he sent a blast ash towards her. Lina lobbed the fireball into the air and the quartet watched as the fireball exploded into a firestorm surrounding her, and then became a black magic whirlwind as the blast ash hit the firewall. They saw a figure emerge through the flames and Lina walked through the magical tornado without so much as a sheen of sweat.   
Zelgadis stared, open-mouthed. "How did you?"  
"Ah Zel, you don't understand. Not only is this armor," she thumped the shoulder and hip guards and the chestplate, "made of Orihalcon metal, it also has personalized protection spells of Lina Inverse, mazoku general of Beastmaster Xellas Metallium." She finished with a smirk, and smiled even wider as Xelloss teleported next to her, wrapped his arms around her back, and kissed her deeply.  
Amelia tried desperately to get her mouth to form words and finally managed to get out a choked "Oh my god."  
"Ah, Amelia, my friend, my little sister. You and Zelgadis may leave, this doesn't concern you and I must ask you to go since you can't do anything anyway. Neither of you came close to my power level when I was human and L-sama's chosen. Now, not only am I the only Nightmare mage in centuries and L-sama's chosen, I also am a Mazoku under Xellas, Juu-ou, one of the five Generals of Shabrinigdu. So please leave. I don't want to have to protect you from the love of my life. But Xelloss will kill you if you make an attempt at me or at saving Gourry."  
"I-, but, I'm the princess, I can't just allow-"  
Lina sighed and kneeled, chanting under her breath. Finishing the spell, she drew her sword and traced the runes into the air. The runes then wrapped around Zel and Amelia, forming a bubble around them, and whisking them away. Lina sighed again, and turned to Gourry. "Since you insist on fighting, I'll oblige you now. But I must warn you that you'll be in pain when you reach Sylphiel's in Neo Sairaag."   
Gourry looked at her in confusion, but instead of an answer, he found himself at the end of a ghostly silver sword so thin it couldn't be followed in it's movements, a blade that hummed with the dark power that was part of the metal itself.   
  
Sylphiel was baking when she heard someone in her living room. Placing the mitts on the counter, she walked out towards the room and almost ran into Lina. "Oh, Lina-san, what a surpr-"  
The words died on her lips as she saw Xelloss standing next to a limp and broken Gourry. "Oh, Gourry-sama, what happened?" She ran to his side, only to find Lina and Xelloss radiated black auras, Lina' shot through with gold and red. Sylphiel narrowed her eyes. "Lina-san, what did you do?"  
"Oh Sylphiel, you poor girl. Gourry attacked me and I was forced to cripple him by breaking his hands."  
"I don't believe you, he wouldn't do that!" Sylphiel yelled, frightened that Lina had lost it.  
"Fine, do what you wish. But you now have a permanent resident." Lina's words echoed in the room, though she was no longer there.  
  
'Mistress, Gourry has been sufficiently crippled. He'll never hold another weapon.'  
'Excellent work, Lina-chan. Now then, what did you do with the sword?'  
'She incinerated it, Mistress.'  
'Ah, Xelloss. So you got rid of it, yes?'  
'Yes mistress.'  
'Well then. The next assignment is to find a piece or pieces of Shabrinigdu.'  
  



End file.
